PopPorn
by The-Black-Parade-Is-Dead
Summary: A typo can change everything or how you'll never see popcorn the same way ever again.


**Pop-Porn**

Pairing : Frerard (Gerard Way x Frank Iero) from My Chemical Romance  
>My first one-shot ! The idea came to me while I was making popcorn... (Sounds weird, doesn't it ?)<br>Enjoy :D

**oOo**

- Gerard, I'm hungry ! Frank whined, laying lazily in my arms.

It was one in the morning and the both of us were in my bed, watching the end of Hell Raiser, giggling each time someone got killed, fighting over the best character, betting on who was going to survive and yelling warnings at the actors such as :  
>"RUN you moron, RUUUN, faster, he's gonna catch you and you are going to die painfully because that guy is a psycho... AW COME ON, there you go, told you..."<p>

- That movie made me hungry-, repeated my boyfriend.

He sat up, turned to face me and made his puppy dogs eyes :  
>- Could you get me something to eat ?<p>

I rolled my eyes and sighed. He crossed his arms and started pouting :  
>- Pleaaaase. Or no more sex for a week.<p>

Ouch. I considered the offer, which was more blackmailing than offering. I pretended to think about it, knowing perfectly that it was Frank's merciless argument.

- Grmrlr, I grumbled.  
>- So ? He asked, tilting his head on the side.<br>- You win, I sighed, raising my hands and shrugging.

He giggled, his usual, adorable and girly high-pitched giggle. I got up and went quietly downstairs, trying not to make the stairs squeak or it would wake my brother Mikey up.

I stepped into the dark kitchen and opened the fridge. Soup, carrots, salad, fish.

Really, fridge, really ?

I closed it and opened a cupboard. Flour, sugar, rice, cereals...  
>Finally I found it. Popcorn. Great. I opened the box, put it in the microwave.<br>Then I took my cellphone out and texted Frank to tell him I was bringing popcorn upstairs without looking at the screen, watching the incredibly fascinating show of popcorn dancing its circular choreography in the microwave.  
>My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked down to display the new message which said :<br>- God, someone's horny there !

What ? I cocked an eyebrow. Frank had always been a tease, but do you often get horny when you talk about popcorn ? Me neither. Or maybe...  
>I opened the sent messages folder. Okay, I get it. Here's what I wrote :<br>"_Popporn_ ?"  
>Oops.<p>

I smiled and texted Frank back :  
>- Oops, typo.<p>

I turned to face the microwave, and when I heard the loud "pop" noises, I took the warm box out of it, when I heard Frank scream :  
>- GERARD GET YOUR SEXY ASS UP THERE, I WANT POP-PORN !<p>

I facepalmed and shouted back :  
>- SHUT UP, MIKEY'S SLEEPING !<p>

What a great big brother I make... I poured the popcorn in a large bowl and salted a lot, because I like it salty. God that sounds very wrong. I quickly went upstairs, shoveling a handful of popcorn in my mouth, the food swelling my cheeks. I entered the room to find Frank sitting on my bed, looking at me greedily. He burst out laughing :  
>- What a sexy hamster you make, Gee !<p>

I swallowed and replied :  
>- Say I'm a hamster one more time and no pop-porn.<p>

He stared at me with feigned horror and started begging :  
>- Aw come on, please, I won't do it again, I'm sorry, Gee-gee.<br>- Alright, mean boy.

I sat next to him and told him :  
>- Say "AAAAAH" !<p>

Frank opened his mouth, and I delicately placed some popcorn on his small pink tongue, then made a face when he started licking my fingers :  
>- Hey calm down !<br>- But you taste so good !  
>- Yeah, and you sound like a five-year-old...<p>

He stopped, a serious look in his bright hazel eyes and blurted :  
>- I want you. Now.<p>

Smiling, I put the bowl on the floor and placed my hand on his cheek as he leaned to press his lips against mine. I pulled him closer, stroking his midnight black hair, he tied his hands behind my back, I slid my tongue on his bottom lip, tasting the salt of popcorn and he gratefully opened his mouth, letting me explore it. I carefully pushed him on the bed while our tongues were having an epic fight for domination in the warmth of our mouths.

I felt his cold hands under my t-shirt, gripping my skin as he tied his legs with mine and kissed me hungrily, obviously wanting more. I broke the kiss and slowly ran the tip of my tongue on his sharp jawline, before cuddling in his neck, smelling the familiar odor of his favorite coconut shampoo. I started sucking and gently biting his skin, leaving small dark bruises His breathing equickened as he increased the pressure of his hands on my back. I only stopped so he could remove my shirt, while I did the same with his, almost tearing it up in the rush of desire.

He crawled on top of me, arching his hips and rubbing our crotches together, sending shivers down my stomach. He kissed me quickly before beginning to lick the side of my face, my neck and down my torso, only stopping to bite softly my nipples, making me moan loudly, while I undid his belt and pushed his pants down to his feet.

I was getting a boner and Frank must have noticed : I quickly worked on my belt, and pulled my pants and boxers down , leaving my rock-hard length fully exposed. Frank took it in his hand, and started moving up and down, making me breathe loudly, as I tried not to scream, staring blankly at the ceiling, one hand clenched on my bed sheets and the other in Frank's hair.

Then my boyfriend placed his lips on my member and took it fully in his mouth, licking the side and teasing the tip with his tongue before pumping on it. I groaned shakily, gasping as jolts of ectasy passed through my body.

- F-Frankie...

I was approaching the climax, and as the familiar feeling rushed down my lower abdomen, I gulped :  
>- Fuck Frank, I'm fucking cumming !<br>Which I did as soon as I said it, my body shook with spasms. I came heavily in his mouth, yelling his name.

I tried to catch my breath, panting. The orgasm feeling was slowly leaving my body, but fuck, I wanted more now. Frank swallowed it, the way he did with popcorn. Alrigtht, now it was my turn to make him scream.

Frank's boxers went quickly flying through the room. We were now both naked, desperately asking the other for more, covered in light sweat. I slammed my hand on my nightstand, groaning as I hurt my palm, grabbed my bottle of lube, and turned back to Frank, with my best lustful stare on.  
>- Come here, you pretty motherfucker, I said in a deep husky voice.<p>

He didn't need to be told twice and moved next to me. I poured some lube in my hand and grabbed my boyfriend's cock to give him a hand-job. He moaned very loudly, thrusting his hips upward.

- Gee, I'm... Fuck ! He panted, as I increases the speed of my up-and-down movement on his member.

I nodded, with an excited smile. He flipped me over, climbing on top of me, resting his sweaty forehead on my back, before nibbling at my earlobe and muttering :  
>- Ready, you lovely fucker ?<br>- Fuckin' ready ! I replied.

I felt him lifting himself up, then he came back and forced himself into me.

- OH FUCK ! I shouted as harsh pain shook my body. Not that he was violent, but fuck, he was so big ! (I've always wondered how a short body like his could own such a big dick.)  
>- Sorry, he replied, whispering.<br>- S'okay, I mumbled. I waited a moment for the pain to disappear, then articulated :  
>- Alright...<p>

He started moving slowly and to the hurt, another feeling was added. One only Frank could give me.

- Shit, Frankie...

He was going faster and deeper, making me choke on my words and get hard again, as I felt the urge to bawl :  
>- Frank, I... HARDER YOU FUCKING BASTARD !<br>- Scream for me, babe... My boyfriend gasped.

He came entirely out of me, before slamming in, hitting my prostate.

- AAAH FUCK ! OH GOD FRANK, FASTER YOU MOTHERFUCKER !  
>He repeated the action, making me scream in pleasure.<br>- Oh shit Gee... YEAH, FUCK, FUCK, COME ON, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK ! He shouted, clenching his hands on my back skin.  
>- Gee, I'm... he gasped , fucking me harder and faster.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAArrghgff" is the funny sound we made as he came inside me, and fuck yeah it felt amazing. He withdrew himself from me, rolled on his back, his chest rising quickly.

I rolled on my side to kiss him lightly, wiping the sweat from his forehead. I felt him smile against my lips, when the door opened roughly and Mikey appeared suddenly in my room, yelling :  
>- Oh my fucking god, SHUT UP !<p>

His eyes fell on the popcorn bowl at his feet, and a smile lit up his face.

- Well, thanks guys !

He picked it up, and slammed the door as he walked out. We stared at each other, giggling.  
>- I'm all sticky, now... Oh well. I muttered, shrugging.<p>

Frank cuddled on my chest, and raised his head to whisper in my ear :  
>- Next time, could you salt it less ? I like it buttery. Very. <em>Butt<em>ery...

**oOo**

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
